fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Pendragon (Tuffty)
|previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Diana O. Brien (Older Sister) |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic (Fire, Drive) Hardening Magic (Via Berserker Ring) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Berserker Ring Ryūketsu |debut=The Gathering Storm |image gallery= }} Callum O. Brien (カルム・O・ブリエン Karumu Ō Burien) is a Mage of the Guild. He is also the younger brother of Diana O. Brien, a member of the Ten Shogun and the Priestess of the Church of the Dragon God. Renowned as the Battle-crazed Madman (戦闘狂狂人 Sentō-kyō Kyōjin) he has a reputation for being an insatiable battle maniac. Appearance Callum is a young man in his late teens with choppy, black, dark eyes and a pale complexion. He is of average height though he is amongst the shortest of the wizard saints and several inches shorter than his older sister. Callum has a large x-shaped scar in the middle of his chest, it is unknown how exactly he received it. In his first appearance he wore a bright-red cardigan that was left open to reveal his bare chest. On his lower body he wore blue jean sorts with a fluffy design around the hems and a yellow sash tied around his waist. When he was on vacation he wore an open, short-sleeved shirt with a sunflower pattern, along with his standard blue shorts and yellow sash. He also wore a fake beard. Personality Callum is a confident, jovial and reassured young man that is very nonchalant about life in general and takes everything in his stride. His infamous smile rarely leaves his face even in times of severe distress or when he is angry, even suggesting he would beat his opponent to death without losing his smile. He is quite jovial and humorous and loves to frequently tell jokes. he has a strong moral compass and strong sense of justice and is always willing to help people in distress. He has a deep fondness of fighting and defeating strong opponents and he can be easily excited when witnessing someone who is strong fight. In fact he may even begin to tremble in excitement at the possibility of fighting said person. He seems to be quite perverse... Relationships |-| Fairy Tail= |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Callum is a mage of extraordinary calibre, being strong enough to be considered to become the youngest member of the ten wizard saint of all time (though he was ultimately passed on because of his unpredictable and battle-hungry nature). Sometime in the past Callum was able to go toe-to-toe with Aello one of Ancyra's generals though he was defeated. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Impressive Speed: Heightened Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Notable Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Callum possesses an incredible amount of raw magical power. Aello stated that Calum's magical reserves surpass his own and several of the higher-ranking members of the garrison. Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic that allows Callum to transform the physiology of his body into that of a Fire Dragon's. Like other dragon slayers Callum can consume external sources of his element to restore his body to a healthy state and regain his strength,. Naturally this makes Callum very resistant towards most fire and fire-based attacks and spells as he can simply consume the attack. *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Callum's version of the trademark Dragon Slayer attack. Callum, after inhaling, expels a large mass of fire, in the form of a powerful firestorm from his mouth at his target. *'Fire Dragon's Crash Down' (火竜の墜落 Karyū no Tsuiraku): *'Fire Dragon's Red Sky' (火竜の赤空 Karyū no Shakkū): Modes Fire Drive (ファイア・ドライブ Faia Doraibu): Assorted Others Average Intellect: Equipment Berserker Ring (凶悪輪 Kyōakuwa): A magic ring imbued with Hardening Magic allowing it's wearer to use their magical power to "harden" their body or objects that they retain physical contact with. Naturally this increases said users offensive and defensive power. The effectives of this hardening effect is dependant on how much magical power is inputted into the ring. The effect requires constant focus and as such makes it quite difficult to use during combat, nonetheless Callum is a disciplined and skilled mage with excellent control over his magical power who can use this magical item to it's full potential. Ryūketsu (竜血 Dragon Blood): Callum is in the possession of a moderately curved katana with a white blade edge and a distinct blue hamon that appearances like flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped sky-blue, with a white wrapping around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. It was a gift from his sister and as such he values it greatly. Gallery callumpic9 (3).jpg|Callum's outfit under his jacket. callumpic6.png|Callum's current outfit. callumoutfit9.png|Callum's outfit when disguised on vacation. Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Monkey D. Luffy from the "One Piece" series.